The Salvatores at the Pool
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: A cute story about Stefan and Damon swimming over at Elena's house. Funny, cute, and sweet!


The Salvatores at the Pool

A/N: Where are these stories coming from? Lol I thought up this story while I was swimming. Basically it's a story about Elena, Stefan, and even Damon swimming at Elena's house. Cute, funny, and sweet. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

Elena was writing in her journal when Jenna knocked on her door and opened it. "Hey, guess what? I have the pool running!"

A burst of excitement when through Elena as she threw down her journal and ran over to Jenna. "Really? That's awesome! Can we go swimming now?"

Jenna nodded. "Sure. You can invite anyone you want. I won't be going swimming. Jeremy and I are going out but we'll be back to swim later."

Elena nodded as Jenna turned to leave. "See you later Aunt Jenna!" Jenna waved bye to Elena as she left. Elena quickly got out her cell phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan it's Elena. Jenna just got the pool running and it's all ready to go if you want to come over and swim."

Stefan nodded. "Ok that sounds like fun. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok great. Bye." Elena hung up the phone and went to go get ready. She rummaged through her clothes until she found the perfect bathing suit. It was a violet color and a two piece but not very revealing. She eagerly put it on and waited patiently for Stefan's arrival.

The doorbell rang, causing Elena to stand up and go to the door, opening it to reveal Stefan in nothing but his swim trunks and a towel hanging on his shoulder. Elena smiled. "You look great."

Stefan laughed. "Really? I look great in swim trunks?"

Elena nodded. "Yes you do." Her eyes then drifted over to the right to see Damon standing there. Her eyes narrowed. "Who invited you?"

Damon pretended to look hurt. "Aw I'm hurt Elena. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Elena looked at Stefan. "Is it possible to uninvite a vampire into your home?"

Stefan shook his head and Damon laughed. "Nice try. Oh, and you look great in your two piece." He winked at Elena, causing her to blush.

Elena glared. "Ok you can stay. But please be on your best behavior."

Damon smirked as he and Stefan walked in. "Aren't I always?"

Elena shut the door behind her and glared at Damon. "You're a perfect gentleman." she spat sarcastically.

Stefan laughed a little. "Hey, she's right you know."

Damon just smirked. "Funny."

Elena motioned them to follow her and she led them outside to where the pool is. It was about eight feet deep, had a diving board and slide, and a hot tub off to the side. Elena grinned. "Race you guys to the hot tub!" Before she had even taken a single step, Stefan and Damon were already in it. Damon was grinning madly.

"I didn't think you'd really be THAT stupid as to challenge a vampire to a race."

Elena glared. "That's not fair! You guys cheated!"

"All's fair in love and war baby." laughed Damon as he got a glare sent from Stefan.

Elena glared at Damon and looked at Stefan for help. Stefan sighed, shaking his head. "As much as I'd hate to agree with him, he's right."

Elena growled as she glared them. "You guys are seriously asking for it." She ran over to the water hose and turned it on and turned the sprayer to where water shoots out the most forceful and aimed it at Stefan and Damon.

Damon laughed as the freezing cold water hit them. "Like that is going to do anything. Oh hey, be a dear and go make me a sandwich? Put extra pickles on it too."

Elena looked like she was about to leap into the hot tub and strangle Damon to death but then another idea came to mind and she grinned. She quickly ran into the house and got some liquidated vervain and grabbed a water gun. She dumped the vervain into the gun and grinned as she went back outside to see Damon now laying on one of the floats in the bigger pool. "Oh Damon." Elena said in a singsong voice as she pointed the water gun at him.

Damon turned his head just in time to be hit full blast by the spiked water. He yelled out in pain and a string of curses was soon followed as he fell into the water. Stefan and Elena laughed as Damon came up to the surface, breathing hard and giving Elena the death glare. "You are SO going to pay for that!"

Elena laughed. "All's fair in love and war." Elena and Stefan walked to the hot tub and got in, completely ignoring Damon. Damon glared daggers at the two.

"Oh it's on!" he yelled, getting back up on his float and laid back, thinking up ways to get back at Elena.

Elena smiled as she snuggled up to Stefan, laying her head on his bare chest and letting the warmth of the water put her completely at ease. Stefan kissed her forehead softly. "I'm having a great time."

Elena smiled as she returned the kiss. "So am I."

Stefan's eyes soon widened as he grabbed Elena and ran vampire speed out of the pool just as a blast of water hit the spot where they were at moments ago. Stefan glared at Damon who was standing by the water hose next to the pool and was laughing madly. "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Elena glared at Damon, anger building up inside of her. "DAMON!"

Damon laughed as Elena continued to shout profanes at him. Stefan narrowed his eyes, ran vampire speed up to Damon and shoved him in the water. Damon came to the surface and watched as Stefan dive bombed into the pool, creating a huge splash and a tidal wave that hit Damon like bricks. Elena laughed hysterically as Damon shook the excess water from his hair and glared at Stefan. "Don't be mad at me. You deserved it."

"Show off." muttered Damon.

Stefan laughed. "You're just jealous that you can't do a cannon ball like I can. I'm more bulky so it would make sense that mine are bigger then yours."

"We'll see about that." Damon growled as he got out of the water and went to go stand next to Stefan. "Lets see who's bigger."

Stefan nodded. "Ok, but you're going to lose."

"We'll see about that. Elena, start the countdown!"

Elena sighed as she shook her head at their competitiveness. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Two big splashes erupted from the pool. A flurry of water rained down on the pool as the water exploded. Elena watched as Stefan and Damon came up out of the water, both grinning madly at the other. "Who's splash was the biggest Elena?"

Elena looked at them for a minute. "I think it's even. Both of you guys make big ones. There are still big waves in the pool from your jumps."

Stefan and Damon looked down to see that there were indeed big ripples in the pool. They both looked at each other. "I guess we're even then."

"Elena's too nice to say who won. I know that I was the victor." gloated Damon.

Stefan sighed but decided to let Damon have his fun. "Anybody hungry?" asked Elena, stepping out of the hot tub. Her wet hair ran down her backside, water sliding off and dripping to the concrete below. She lightly flipped her hair to the side, watching as little droplets of water flew everywhere. She turned her head to see both of the Salvatore brothers staring at her as if they were caught up in some sort of trance. Elena looked back with a puzzled expression on her face. "What?"

Stefan was the first one to snap out of his ravine. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just never seen you like that before."

Elena laughed. "Like this?" she gestured to her wet body, water sliding off of the curves on her hips.

Elena looked at Damon who was watching her with hungry eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "I'm going to make something to eat. Would you guys like something?"

Damon snapped out of his trance and smiled at Elena. "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

Elena shook her head. "I don't have that. I could get you a new personally though."

Damon smirked at her. "Nah, I'm good. I'll have type A blood instead."

Elena rolled her eyes at him and turned to Stefan. "I'll have a Cherry Coke please."

Elena nodded. "Cherry Coke it is."

"Wait!"

Elena turned back around and looked at Damon. "Yes?"

"I know what I want now. Could you come here so I can tell you?"

Elena stared at him warily. "Why?"

Damon grinned. "Because my brother will get jealous if he knows what I'm having."

Elena hesitated for a minute before walking towards Damon. Once she was in within reach, Damon grabbed her wrist and bit into it before Stefan could stop him. Elena screamed out in surprise and jerked her wrist back towards her but not before giving Damon a hard slap in the face. "You filthy vampire!"

Damon laughed as he licked the blood off of his lips. Stefan punched Damon in the face and grabbed him by the throat, growling menacing. "Don't you ever touch Elena again." He released Damon from his iron grip and got out of the pool to make sure Elena was ok.

"I'm fine." replied Elena as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist, apply pressure to it.

Stefan took Elena's wrist and gently unwrapped the towel from it. He stared at bright red blood glistening in the sunlight. He bit his own wrist and pressed it against Elena's watching his blood heal the bite wound on her wrist. Elena smiled at him as she kissed him. "Thanks."

Stefan watched Elena walk back into the house and turned to his brother. "What?" he said innocently, a smile playing at his lips.

"Do that again and I'll make sure that a punch in the face seem like nothing." Stefan threatened.

Damon lifted his hands up and dropped them lazily back into the pool. "Aw C'mon Stefan. I was just having fun!"

"By putting Elena's life at risk?"

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's not like I was going to take enough blood to where she could die. Her life was hardly at risk and unlike you I know how to control my thirst. She was perfectly fine."

"With you nothing is certain." Stefan retorted.

Damon shook his head. "Whatever Stefan."

The back door opened and Elena walked out, carrying two drinks with her. She handed the Cherry Coke to Stefan and opened her drink, watching the fiz bubble and then taking a drink. Damon watched them. "Where's my drink?"

Elena stopped drinking her Coke and glared at Damon. "Oh I'm sorry. Was my blood not enough for you?"

"Actually no, it wasn't." grinned Damon.

Elena glared at Damon for a second before splashing him with her drink, watching the Coke which was spiked with vervian fizzle and burn Damon's skin. Damon cried out in pain and quickly went underwater to get the sticky substance off of him. He resurfaced and shot Elena an evil glare. "You dirty whore."

Elena laughed to herself as she turned back to Stefan who wrapped his arms around Elena's body protectively. Elena laid her head on Stefan's chest and sighed as Stefan planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Elena smiled as she licked droplets of water off of Stefan's face. "I love you too."

Damon groaned, looking at them with disgust. "I'm out of here." He got out of the pool and wrapped his towel around him, quickly drying off.

"Leaving so soon Damon?"

Damon turned around to face Elena. "Yes, because the site of you and my brother being all touchy touchy is making me sick."

Elena laughed, kissing Stefan. Damon just rolled his eyes and walked into the house. "I had alot of fun." said Stefan as he kissed Elena hard and moved his hands to her fine curves.

"So did I." Elena giggled as Stefan jumped onto the float and they both engaged in a passionate love making session.

**The End**

A/N: Sorry I don't include any graphic details into my story, that's just not my thing lol. I will very rarely make a story really graphic. This was just a cute little story that I hope you guys enjoyed. :)


End file.
